


Anything your OTP Can Do, Mine Can Do Better

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Phil argue aboout their OTPs, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, Shitty fic but funny, and then have sex, like every other sunday, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint, OTP showdown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything your OTP Can Do, Mine Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Imagine your OTP arguing about THEIR OTPs because A enjoys shipping the weirdest crack-pairings, while Person B finds this disgusting and only likes canon-couples.

“You have to be joking,” Phil spoke behind Clint.

Clint turned his head away from his computer screen and raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”

Phil pointed to Clint’s computer where he had tumblr up and was looking in the ‘Stucky’ tag, “You have to be joking looking at that trash?”

Clint gasped, “Trash?! Stucky is my OTP!”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Bullshit. There is _no_ way Steve and Bucky would get together, besides, Steve and Peggy are together!”

Clint raised a finger, “One – Steve and Bucky would _totally_ get together, I mean have you seen them? They’re best friends, they’re both hot super soldiers, they both have a shared past, I mean – the UST is strong in them. Two – Steve and Peggy _were_ together, WERE Phil!”

Phil gasped, “You take that back. Steve and Peggy will always be together, no matter what. _Unlike_ Steve and Bucky, who will _never get together, ever!”_

Clint stood up, “You don’t know that! Maybe they’re already together!”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Get real Clint.”

 

JARVIS came over the speakers in the common room where Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Tony were watching a movie together. “Master Phil and Master Clint are having the argument once again”

Tony paused the movie, “Oooooo Jarv, who’s winning?”

JARVIS hummed, “At this point in time, sir? Neither”

Bucky shook his head, “When are the two of them ever gonna realize that Steve is dating Tony, and I’m dating Nat? They’re both wrong and this argument has been going on for too long”

Tony swatted at Bucky, “Shhhh Bucky. This is the favorite part of my week when they have these arguments, don’t take my amusement away from me damnit!”

JARVIS spoke once again, “The argument is over sir. Master Phil and Master Clint are currently making up in a… sexual manner”

Tony pouted, “Damn. I thought they were going to break their record of 20 minutes today, I had such a good feeling too”

Steve sighed and cuddled Tony to his chest, “Maybe next time?”

Natasha grabbed the remote out of Tony’s hand and pressed the play button. “Shut up so we can finish this damn movie, I don’t know why I ever hang out with you guys”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
